Someday
by blaacklungs
Summary: This is my firs fic ever. Hope you guys like it :


_This is my first fic ever. Its Ray/Neela_

_Spoiler: None_

_Rating: FRT_

_Content Warning : None ( I think)_

_Disclaimer: Without Prejudice. The names of all characters contained here in are the property of Michael Crichton, Amblin Entertainment Constant C and anyone else involved in the making of ER. No Infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are used here without permission.

* * *

_

Neela came back to their apartment after a long and a crappy day at the hospital. She had messed up and had been yelled at by Pratt ...again. She wanted nothing more than to put this day behind her and take a long bath and go to sleep. She assumed Ray would have already left. She entered the apartment and turned on the lights and shouted.

"Holy ... OH MY GOD, OH GOD...".

Ray was getting ready to go to work having just got rid of the girl he was with and was getting ready(not quickly enough though) because he heard Neela shreik behind him, almost certain that she had just had an eyeful of his butt.

"Neela what are you doing here", he asked after getting dressed.

Neela who was turned around now was rambling something .

" Uhh... I am sorry I thought you had left and OH GOD I am sorry".

She had her eyes closed , she could not believe that she just saw Ray's butt , she thought he would have left, so much for forgetting about this day.

"Neela you can turn around now, I am dressed." Ray said trying very hard not to laugh. He was glad he could'nt see her face , because he could'nt have stopped laughing if she was looking at him.

"No, No.. thats alright . I was just heading to the kitchen to get some ice-cream".

Neela said without turning around and heading straight to the kitchen.

"Neela..."

Ray called out following her to the kitchen. Neela was near the refrigerator, she didnt know why Ray wasnt leaving this alone, wasnt he embarassed at all, she had just seen his butt.

_Not that he had to be embarassed about anything, from very little she had seen, his looked in fine shape, she didnt figured him to be the working out type, infact she was sure he had no time between his gigs and hospital and annoying groupies... whoa, whoa... What am I doing? Why am I analysing his butt? Think of something else... Morris, Morris , Morris..._

Neela was broken from her internal rant when she heard something...

"Neela, Neela..." Ray was waving his hand at her.

"What?"

Neela asked now irritated, she wanted to be alone.

" I asked what are you doing here early, your shift does not end for another half hour."

Neela visibly relaxed thankful for the change of topic she replied tiredly walking towards the couch.

" Oh I had a crappy day Pratt yelled and then asked me to go home and then I got home and you were getting dressed in the living room,wait... Why were you getting dressed in the living room? Who gets dressed in the living room? Why were'nt you in your room...?"

Sometime during that rant Neela's embarassment and tiredness had turned into anger and now she was facing him , Ray did not like this an angry Neela was not a good thing to be dealing with, he saw a lot of fury in those beautiful big eyes.

_Wait, beautiful ..where did that come from? Get a grip of yourself Ray when did Neela's eyes become beautiful. _

"Well..." he heard Neela say.

"Oh...nevermind, I am sorry about that. Do you want to talk about your day?"

Neela wanted to be mad at him so bad, she wanted to get all the frustration of the day out, she wanted to yell at him but when she looked up in his eyes, she saw how concerned he was for her and that for some unknown reason made her feel better, she felt an odd sense of comfort just looking in his eyes.

"Its okay, but please could for the future, keep any dressing or undressing to your own room. "

Ray was so glad she wasnt mad at him, and he wanted to make sure it stayed that way.

"Deal... but are you sure you don't wanna talk about your day"

That made Neela smile, she could not believe this was the same guy who irritated the living daylights out for her sometimes.

" Nah, I am fine you have to go anyway".

Ray was glad to see her smile, but he knew even a little mistake and Neela would be beating herself over it. He wanted to make sure she was alright.

"I dont mind , You can talk to me you know ".

She gave him a thankful smile and said.

" I know Ray, thanks. But Pratt was in a lousy mood, he will kick your cute little ass for being late".

Neela did not realise what she had said until she saw the smirk on Ray's face.

"You think my ass is cute, what, were you staring at my butt? And here I was thinking you are all sweet and innocent".

Ray was laughing now. Neela looked embarassed, he had to admit it was fun teasing her.

" Shut up.. Ray". Neela could'nt help but smile, oh yeah the infutriating guy surfaces again. She went and sat on the couch with her icecream.

"Goodbye Ray".

Ray stopped laughing, as much fun he was having he didnt want to push his luck besides she was dead on about the Pratt thing .He grabbed his things, and was about to leave when he turned around at the door.

"Hey Neela , you know you seeing my butt kinda disturbs the balance of our relationship, what do you say we even things out by you know, you saw my butt, so maybe I could..."

Ray did not complete that sentence because he got hit on the face by the pillow Neela just threw at him. She was about throw the magazine, when he yelled .

"Goodbye Neela" and left leaving Neela on the couch thinking.

_Maybe someday ._

The End.


End file.
